


Casualty

by Kimber_Prime



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimber_Prime/pseuds/Kimber_Prime
Summary: After receiving a letter from Genji Angela leaves her post to go visit him, but not everything goes well.- A Mercy x Genji fan fiction.Note: This is a sad story containing some light graphic descriptions.





	1. Casualty

*Pant pant*

Her legs burned and she sprinted forward, lungs feeling as if they’d shrunk in size tenfold.

She didn’t care though because she knew she had to keep going.

How had it come to this? How had she let it come to this?

It was a stupid question she knew because she knew exactly how it had happened. Thinking back she could recall every detail.

Angela Zeigler had been helping out in the Arabian deserts for several months when she received a letter from Genji. He’d been spending lots of time with his teacher Zenyatta lately to further his lessons but he’d not forgotten about her. In fact he even requested to see her again.

Her heart fluttered as she read the letter. She’d never been open about it to anyone but Angela has always cared deeply for Genji. Ever since he’d been brought before her on the brink of death she’d felt a special connection for him and over time this feeling only grew stronger. Eventually she’d told Genji about her feelings and to her surprise he had returned them.

After receiving the letter she took leave of her job to journey to Nepal and find him, her heart having been made up as soon as she saw his name on the envelope. The quill he sent carefully stuck behind her left ear she swiftly arrived at her destination with the use of the private jet Overwatch had granted her to use.

As soon as she’d set down she walked to the temples Genji usually stayed at, and as the sun began to creep behind the horizon she found him.

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she looked up at him. He was sitting on top of a raised platform outside one of the ancient temples, turned side on to Angela as he watched the sinking sun. Even the simple sight of him spellbound her and she quickly climbed the steps up to where he was.

Hearing her footsteps approach he turned around only to have his favourite medic rush against his chest and wrap her arms around him. With a slight chuckle he returned the gesture and they watched the last glimpse of the sun disappear in each other’s arms.

In that moment everything had been perfect. She was with the man she loved, in one of the most beautiful places in the world, with no responsibilities except those to each other.

It did not last.

After arriving in Nepal Angela and Genji had spent several days taking time to themselves; seeing the sights and just enjoying each other’s company. Zenyatta had always been around but he’d given them their space much to their appreciation.

However on the 5th day a message arrived from Overwatch Headquarters. A courier had delivered it during the early hours of dawn and they’d sat down together to read it.

Genji was being asked to return to active duty for one final mission in Germany with his unique skill set being critical to their mission. Angela had asked him not to go, but his honour refused to let him decline. 

In the end, she decided to go with him instead and she didn’t care what Overwatch command thought about it.

Within 24 hours they were inbound on the ruined city of Eichenwalde; Reinhardt, Ana, and Morrison waiting for them behind an old ruined brewery. Although surprised by the medic’s appearance Morrison did not question it and they soon set off on their assignment.

The goal was to secure the ruined city from Talon forces spotted in the area due to its strategic importance, and with their missions assigned they set off.

Reinhardt and Morrison led the main charge with Ana providing cover support and Genji flanking around back. Angela was left on standby. She wasn’t happy about being left behind, but she wasn’t going to argue the matter either. Giving Genji a quick good luck kiss she’d watched them disappear into the ruins.

Hours passed as she stared outside, the quill in her hand, but there was no word from either team. Angela began to worry at this point and was about to try call them over the comms after sticking the quill back behind her ear when she heard a sound that made her heart fall silent in her chest.

A scream rung through the air. A scream filled with agony and hurt from a voice she’d always recognise. 

Genji.

Grabbing her staff she ran out the door, not caring about who was out there, only knowing she had to get to Genji and fast.

She ran towards what she thought was the origin of the sound, weaving through the  
abandoned buildings but she could not find him.

Her lungs burning and legs aching she ran on, hating herself for not having gone with him. 

She should have protected him. She should have kept him safe!

Where was he? She was certain that the scream had come from around here!

Running further she saw something glinting off to the side and moved closer. 

She suddenly stopped, her blood running cold and legs getting weak as she saw the sight before her. Blood splattered across the ancient stones, colouring them a rusty red in the autumn sun, but what caused dread to creep into her heart was what she saw amongst the blood. Genji’s dragon blade lay before her, dripping with red from the pool on the ground.

Her staff clattered to the ground as she stepped forward and took hold of the blade, lifting it off the ground to be greeted by the horror hidden beneath. Genji’s mask lay there, shattered into pieces.

“Noo... No...” she whimpered over and over until it eventually became a scream of agony as realization washed over Angela and she collapsed to the ground. “NO!!! Genji....”

Sobs wracked her body as she held the blade up against her face, not caring about the blood covering it as the quill slowly floated to the ground and into the red ocean below.

“Genji... I was too late...” 

\-------------------------------------------  
The most painful goodbyes are the ones  
that are never said and never explained.  
\- Unknown  
\-------------------------------------------  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading 'Casualty' and that it brought out the feelies for some people. This is my first attempt at an OW fan fiction but I do have plans to write more in the future.
> 
> I might be writing another part to this fic, but I'm not 100% sure yet.
> 
> Edit: Looks like I did. Yay!


	2. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji's perspective of the events in 'Casualty'. 
> 
> This will reveal more about the time Genji spent with Angela, and what happened in the ruins of Eichenwalde.

*Chirp chirp*

Genji looked up at the Yuhina brightly chirping away above him, the sun reflecting brightly off the orange stripe on its wing. Such beauty from such a common source never ceased to amaze him as he watched the small bird take flight and disappear into the white winter winds around him.

He’d been staying at his old home in Nepal for several months now studying with his master Zenyatta, furthering his understanding of Tranquility. Lately though his mind had begun to wander and this had not escaped the Omnic’s attention.

“What is troubling you my student?”

“Master?”

“I can tell you are not as focused as usual. What is on your mind?”

“Ah. I’ve begun to... miss certain things over the past few days...”

“Certain things, or a certain someone?”

Although Zenyatta could not see it he knew that his student was blushing profusely beneath his mask.

“If you miss her that much you should not simply sit back my student. There is no point trying to study if your mind is elsewhere”.

“You are right master. Thank you.” Genji said, giving the Omnic a small bow before walking off.

Soon after he sat with his back against one of the ancient temples, the cold from the smooth stones seeping through his armour, and began to write. 

It had been months since he’s seen Angela and he missed her dearly. The medic had saved his life more times than he could count and he loved her unconditionally. He’d kept his feelings for her hidden for months after they first met but when she’d confronted him and, much to his surprise, revealed similar feelings towards him he’d told her the truth.

They’d been exceptionally close since; always going on the same missions together, and never leaving each other’s side when possible. The other members of Overwatch probably had their suspicions about their relationship, but they never questioned it.

After Overwatch was disbanded they stayed together for a long time until their paths took them on separate ways: Angela to Arabia, and Genji back to Nepal. He’d missed her for the longest of times and wanted to see her again.

Looking down at his letter he took off his visor and began to write. He wrote about the times they had together and how much he missed her, how beautiful Nepal was at this time of year and what he had been doing, but most importantly of all he asked her to come visit him.

He would have gone to find her by himself but he lacked the method of transportation she had access to and it would have been near impossible to reach her location. Angela was a kind soul though, and he knew she would understand.

Finishing off the last sentence he tucked the letter away in the envelope and also carefully put his writing quill in with it. Sealing up the envelope, he got up, put his visor back on, and headed down the mountains to deliver his letter.

This had been several days ago now and he’d been waiting for Angela’s arrival ever since; the Yuhinas and the winter breezes keeping him company.

On the 4th day of waiting as he sat watching the setting sun on top of one of the temple steppes he suddenly heard a noise behind him. As he got up and began to turn around a weight suddenly slammed into his chest and embraced him.

Angela, wearing the quill he’d sent behind her left ear, had her arms around him after having run face-first into a man with literal metal skin. With a slight chuckle he quickly embraced her back and together they watched the final rays of sunlight slip behind the horizon.

Genji couldn’t remember the last time that he had been this happy and beneath his mask a small tear of joy slid down his cheek.

The next few days were some of the best in Genji’s life. They’d walked amongst all the ancient temples, exploring all the wonders within such as the ancient carvings in the stones. Angela had been impressed at Genji’s fluency in the ancient language and had given him a kiss after translating an ancient tapestry for her. 

While exploring one of the temples a sudden gust of wind had taken the quill from behind Angela's ear and taken it high up into the air. Genji spent almost half an hour chasing it down for her but eventually he was successful, returning it to it's proper place amidst her blonde locks and earning himself another warm embrace from her.

Another day they went down to the nearby village together so that Genji could show Angela the things Nepal’s people had to offer. They’d taken a boat ride on a nearby lake together, watching the locals fish and collect water from its shores. Angela also got the chance to sample the country’s cuisine while learning a few of the language’s names for foods; a type of dumpling called momo, dal soup, and delicious noodles that they called tsampa.

They’d also spent an afternoon with Zenyatta, Angela and the Omnic being old friends from back in the day.

Every day was a wonderful experience for them both; Angela experiencing all the new things around her, and Genji being able to share it all with her. At night they retreated to his room to escape the bitter cold, sharing each other’s embrace through the night.

Genji wished that their time together would never come to an end.

But on the 5th day Genji was greeted with the sight of a messenger climbing the mountain. Usually no one climbed these mountains so seeing him came as a surprise. They carried a letter for Genji, a request for help from his former Overwatch comrades on one final mission to Germany.

Angela had read along and begged him not to go; to stay here with her instead of risking his life elsewhere.

“Angela... You know I cannot do that. It would be dishonorable to ignore a plea of help from our old friends. I have to go.”

“Then I will go with you”.

“Angela...”

“I don’t care what you or Overwatch has to say about it. If you go, I’m coming with you.”

He stared at her for a few seconds, seeing the determined expression on her face and knowing it would be pointless to try argue the matter further with her. Instead he simply embraced her and together they set off down the mountain.

Within 24 hours they were approaching Eichenwalde; three of their former comrades waiting for them below. Genji could see the surprise on Morrison’s face as he caught sight of Angela, but Ana and Reinhardt acted like they had been expecting it from the start. The commander had never been the most observant person when it came to relationships Genji mused.

The tasks were soon assigned and although Genji was slightly disappointed that Angela had to stay on the drop ship he was glad that she was out of harm’s way. She’d approached him while Morrison was talking to Ana and had given him a quick kiss.

“For good luck” she’d whispered, and he'd gently pressed his faceplate against her forehead. Looking into her eyes one final time he’d set off after his comrades, climbing up a nearby wall to gain a better viewpoint.

Scaling the ruined roofs as the others searched the buildings below he kept a sharp eye out for any potential threats, but saw none. Together they searched every inch of the city over the course of a few hours but couldn’t find any trace of the rumored Talon agents to be hiding out here.

“They might be avoiding us. We’re not exactly stealthy” the commander said at one point. “Genji go ahead alone and scout out the situation. We’re going to search the buildings lower down again. Stay out of sight and report anything you see. Do not engage.”

“I understand” Genji replied and he headed off towards the large castle once again.

It was much easier to transverse the rooftops now that he didn’t have to worry about the others. He could go anywhere within the ruined city to continue his search.

As he approached the huge castle doors he stopped atop the ancient bridge. He’d sensed something. The slightest sound, the slightest thing out of place? He couldn’t quite tell but something was off.

He began heading forward again at a slow pace, ensuring he didn’t make any noise as he searched for the source of his strange feeling.

A movement to his left caught his eye and he stared intently at the dark castle opening. He knew something moved there. There appeared to be a slight disturbance in the air, a slight black fog oozing from within the darkness.

He began his approach carefully, pausing with each step when suddenly a bright flash of light appeared from the darkness. 

Everything seemed to slow down for a second as the flash appeared. It was fire from a weapon, with its projectiles coming straight for Genji. He only just managed to reflect the oncoming assault and quickly backed off.

A figure emerged from the fog ahead of him, seeming to form from the blackness itself. They were wearing an all black trench style coat with ammunition strapped across their chest and dual shotguns in their hands. What stood out most though from the enigmatic figure was the haunting white mask that Genji recognized the instant he saw it. 

“Reaper”

“Hello Genji” he replied, his voice having a deep, rasping sound to it as he spoke. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost”.

“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised that it was you we were having trouble finding, but nevertheless I was hoping it was not so. For old time’s sake”.

“Gabriel Reyes is long dead and buried. The Reaper now walks amongst you”.

Genji carefully moved his hand towards his communication device to call the other agents when suddenly his vision got a purple glow and his body started to spasm. He turned around immediately, grabbing out his Dragon blade to find the new thread but as soon as he did a loud bang rang out from right behind him.

Split seconds later the shotgun blast impacted on his back.

Genji had not once screamed over the numerous years he’d spent at Overwatch despite all the severe injuries he'd experienced, but he couldn’t stop himself this time. The agony... He hadn’t experienced anything like it, didn’t think he even could experience anything like it since Hanzo had...

He couldn’t finish the thought as he suddenly lost control of his entire body and face planted on the ground, his sword clattering to the stones next to him into the pool of blood that was rapidly beginning to form around him. 

He was completely paralyzed from both the pain, but something else as well.

“Everything can be hacked, and everyone” a voice said from behind him but he could not even lift his head to see who it was with their mocking Spanish accent.

Something suddenly lifted him off the ground by his head and shoulders, his knees still resting on the ground below as he was brought face to face with Reaper once more. Genji could hardly keep his eyes open, the pain so intense.

Reaper was squatting down in front of him, one shotgun rested over his shoulder with the other resting over his lap.

“Trying to call the Boy Scout?” he asked in a mocking tone as he brought one of his shotguns in line with Genji’s face.

“Angela...” he breathed in agony as he stared down the barrel of the gun at the bullet sitting there, a tear sliding beneath his face plate.

“I don’t think so.”

*BANG!*

\------------------------------------

"If you start to miss me... Remember,  
I didn't walk away, I was taken from you..."  
\- Unknown

\------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this little 'sequel' of Casualty. I might be writing an actual sequel from Angela's POV again, but I'm not quite sure yet (watch this space).


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter

“Agent down! Currently MIA! Send backup!”

“Oh god... What happened here Jack?”

“We need to find our comrade with all due haste!”

“We’ll do that Wilhelm. You get her out of here.”

“C’mon now Angela we must get you to safety.”

“NO! I HAVE TO FIND HIM! GENJI!!!”

.....

\------------------------------

Things hadn’t been good at Overwatch command since the Eichenwalde incident. Members had spent weeks searching the area for any sign of their comrade but the only thing they had found were bloody drag marks towards the edge of a canyon, a river flowing in the depths below. The search still continued, but they were running out of hope.

Angela had not left the site without resistance either, screaming at her friends to let her go find Genji, but Commander Morrison found it too great a risk for her to remain. The ones who had done this deed had not been found yet and he did not want to risk losing another agent, and friend.

Her heart felt like it had been ripped in half as Reinhardt had to carry her back to their drop ship. He had spoken to her the whole way but she hadn’t listened and refused to stay quiet once they arrived. Reinhardt had to keep her onboard by force, something he greatly despised doing, until Ana and Jack came back. They sedated their medic before taking off and heading back to headquarters.

She’d awoken in her private Overwatch quarters the next day, the horror still fresh in her mind. His dragon blade and mask, covered in blood, was all she could see in her mind. Running to the door she was infuriated to find it locked and demanded to be let out, screaming and pulling at the door till she collapsed to the floor exhausted. She cried herself to sleep that day, refusing to eat from the plate of food that had been brought before her.

This cycle continued for another two days, her sleep being haunted by terrible nightmares, before Angela woke up to find someone in her room with her.

They were wearing a white shirt with a blue jacket over top and trousers to match. Her dark hair was hanging loosely behind her head, golden bangles hanging beside each side on her face and a very distinct tattoo beneath her right eye.

“Fareeha...” Angela whispered, her voice broken from the days of crying.

“Angela...”

Fareeha didn’t speak anymore after that but simply sat there; providing her best friend with company while not forcing them to do or say anything.

When Ana had seemingly been killed Angela had always been there for Fareeha, and it seemed that she was now returning the favour by giving her a comforting presence. Fareeha had sat with her all day until Angela finally fell asleep and when she awoke again her friend was still there.

The next day someone Angela didn't recognize came to deliver them breakfast. Fareeha grabbed both plates and put them down on Angela’s bed, digging into her own food immediately with Angela staring at her plate for a while before eventually giving in and starting to eating as well.

The food was a simple bowl of cereal with some fruit and water but Angela didn’t taste any of it anyway, her mind still clouded and heart in pain from the recent events. From the corner of her eye she could see Fareeha looking at her, the slightest smile on her concerned face.

Over the next few days things slowly improved for Angela. She still felt empty inside and like a broken wreck but she’d started eating properly again and taking more care of herself. Eventually, she even started talking again.

Angela told her everything while Fareeha just quietly listened, only speaking when asked a question. Angela told her how’d she felt about Genji, the horror of hearing his scream... She even tried to explain how she felt right now; an empty shell, with a hole that felt like it could never be filled.

Angela also told Fareeha about her nightmares. Being drowned in a sea of red. Falling into an abyss with no one to fly to. Sometimes she even thought she’d woken up only to find herself holding his dragon blade shoved right through his chest.

It made Angela feel better to talk to someone about it, someone who didn’t question it and simply tried their best to understand, and she embraced her friend. Fareeha was slightly surprised by the sudden affection, but she didn’t question it and held her close.

Morrison had come to visit that day and had agreed to let Angela out of her room at Fareeha’s insistence. She still spent a lot of time in there but she also went for short walks now, Fareeha never far from her side. Reinhardt had occasionally passed by as she wandered the base's halls but he had never really spoken, giving Angela the quiet she desired. His expression was one she wouldn't forget though; the way a parent looks when they're worried about a child yet proud of them at the same time.

About 3 weeks after the incident Fareeha was returning to Angela’s room after checking in with her mom when she heard singing from within. Angela was singing; a sad, soft melody with occasional breaks in it as her voice caught in her tears.

Tried to walk together,  
but the night was growing dark...  
Thought you were beside me,  
but I reached and you were gone...  
Sometimes I hear you calling from some,  
lost and distant shore...  
I hear you crying softly for the,  
way it was before...

Where are you now?  
Are you lost?  
Will I find you again?  
Are you alone?  
Are you afraid?  
Are you searching for me?  
Why did you go?  
I had to stay.  
Now I’m reaching for you.  
Will you wait? Will you wait?  
Will I see you again?

You took it with you when you left these,  
scars are just a trace...  
Now it wanders lost and wounded,  
this heart that I misplaced...

Where are you now?  
Are you lost?  
Will I find you again?  
Are you alone?  
Are you afraid?  
Are you searching for me?  
Why did you go?  
I had to stay.  
Now I’m reaching for you.  
Will you wait? Will you wait?  
Will I see you again?..

As Angela fell silent and sobbing came from within Fareeha entered the room. She was sitting on her bed, legs tucked up in front of her and her arms around them as she sobbed into her knees and Fareeha quickly went over to sit beside her.

“I need to see it...” Angela had suddenly said, her voice muffled and breaking.

“What?”

“I need to see the place again Fareeha. I can’t live like this with the last image of that place being the scene of the slaughter...”

“Angela...”

“I know!” She suddenly exclaimed, a frustrated and pained expression on her face. “It’s dangerous, they still haven’t found anything, and there would be nothing there to see but please! I just want my nightmares to end!”

Fareeha looked at her in slight shock, not used to such outbursts from her. After a few moments she let out a sigh and looked away.

“I’ll have to ask the commander because I am not letting you go there alone. If I, and him, agree to this we will be taking a squad with us to ensure you are kept safe. No exceptions. Agreed?”

“Yes. Thank you Fareeha.”

“I’ll go talk to Morrison. I’ll be right back”

Getting up Fareeha walked towards the door, giving Angela one last worried look before heading outside to find the commander.

In the meantime Angela took the time to cry away a few more tears and get dressed in something she could go outside with. Not really caring what she looked like she grabbed some long jeans, a white shirt, and a black jacket, tied her hair back in its regular fashion, and waited for Fareeha to return.

Sudden movement to her side caught her attention as she turned to face the window. A small brown bird was sitting on the windowsill, apparently not afraid of the human within. Walking over slowly she opened the window, sliding it upwards as slowly as she could as to not scare it away.

It was a beautiful creature for a bird that common. So many different shades of brown and grey covered its body, with some black highlights appearing green in the afternoon sun.

“Hey little guy...”

The sparrow cocked his head at her as if getting a better view before letting out a single chirp and flying away. She watched him go until he disappeared from sight, the slightest smile appearing on her tired face.

“Angela?”

She turned around quickly at the mention of her name to find Fareeha standing at the door. Angela hadn’t heard her return.

“Yes?”

“We’re good to go. Morrison has given me a small squad to ensure your safety.”

“Thanks you Fareeha.”

With a short nod they both departed the room and headed to the launch bay, a drop ship waiting at their disposal. As they approached Angela could see others waiting for them; 6 men she didn’t recognise dressed up in standard blue Overwatch uniforms, and one other she recognised immediately. 

“Hello Ana.”

“Amil 'ayh.”

“My mother will be accompanying us. It was part of the agreement with Morrison.”

“Someone has to make sure you stay out of trouble”.

“Speaking of trouble” Fareeha added, “you’ll need to put this on for safety”.

She handed Angela a bullet proof vest. Quickly retreating to a nearby room she donned the armour beneath her clothing before heading back outside to join the others. With everyone prepared they boarded onto the drop ship and were soon on their way to their destination: Eichenwalde.

During their flight Ana came over to speak to Angela in private.

“We usually send a fallen comrade’s possessions to their family, but with Hanzo missing at the time we agreed that this should belong to you instead”.

Reaching for something behind her Ana soon presented Angela with Genji’s Dragonblade, the only thing that was left of him except for his shattered mask.

Tears streamed down her cheek as she accepted the weapon, a quiet ‘thank you’ escaping her lips as Ana walked back to her seat. Although a painful reminder of what had happened, at least she now had something to remember him by.

About an hour later they set down in Eichenwalde. Angela and Fareeha stayed on the ship initially while Ana and the others scouted the surrounding area but were soon given the all clear. Strapping Genji’s blade to her back they disembarked and walked through the old buildings.

The entire place had a different feel to it compared to last time for Angela. Everything felt so still and silent, as if time had suddenly stopped. There were no birds, no wind, just silence. Although the wildlife began to return as they continued on she still could not shake the feeling.

“We’re here” Ana suddenly said as she stopped ahead of them.

Angela looked up and stared at the scene before her, everything the same except that any trace of what had transpired here was now gone.

“I’ve got men all around this area so should anything happen we will be ready. Two are also inside the castle ensuring nothing is within”.

“Thank you mother” Fareeha said as Ana began walking off towards a nearby building. Angela watched her depart and spoke again once she was out of sight.

“Fareeha... Could I please have a few minutes alone?”

“It’s still dangerous here Angela. You know the ones behind this have never been caught.”

“Please?” she begged. “You can stay nearby just like the other agents so I can call if I see anything, but please I need to do this!”

Fareeha looked at Angela, and seeing the desperation in her eyes let out a sigh.

“Alright Angela. But only 5 minutes and I’ll be right around that corner so I can hear anything that happens alright?”

“Yes. Thank you Fareeha” she said with a wobbly smile.

Taking one last look at the medic Fareeha took off, landing atop one of the ruins and disappearing out of sight.

Angela was finally alone.

She began slowly walking forward towards the giant wooden doors, keeping her eyes focused on the stones she stood on as she went.

There.

A slight discoloration in the stones betraying where the deed had been done and bringing tears to Angela’s eyes. She sat down on her knees as her mind went back to that day.

The blood, the sword, the mask... She’d lost her quill to the red sea that day as well. Genji’s gift to her... Just gone in an instant...

Wiping away another tear something suddenly caught Angela’s attention. Something was blowing in the wing just head of her near one of the castle entries. Standing up she carefully walked over, her heart pausing briefly as she saw the object in front of her.

Genji’s ribbon.

He always wore it at the back of his mask just like Hanzo wore one in his hair. It was his. She knew it! But how had it gotten here?

Overwatch had done an extensive search of this area many times since the incident so how had they missed this?

Unless... They hadn’t missed it.

Looking down at the ground around her she could see some dusty footsteps leading into the castle from the agents Ana and Fareeha had sent in here to ensure her safety, but there was something that didn’t look right.

Only two agents had gone in. There were 3 sets of footprints.

Something was wrong and Angela knew it. She wanted to go back and call Fareeha but something stopped her. Curiosity? A desperate hope that Genji was alive in there somewhere?

There were two agents inside and only one set of unknown footprints. Whoever had entered would surely have been caught by now she reasoned.

Taking a look back towards the way she’d come she nervously bit her lip and despite her better judgement went deeper inside the castle.

It was dark inside but not dark enough that she couldn’t see. Holes in the roof let slivers of light enter the ancient building, showering the roof in small columns of bright dust particles that floated lazily in the still air.

Angela couldn’t help but marvel at the beauty of the architecture; the stone bricks, the walkways, the paintings that leaned against a nearby wall... It would have been a spectacular place when it wasn’t all worn down.

There had been no sign of the agents so far though, and although Angela was tempted to call out for them something made her hesitate. The throne was up ahead but she decided to take a look in one of the nearby side passages first.

Ascending the stairs into near darkness she suddenly stopped as she heard a noise beneath her feet. Her footsteps made a kind of squelching noise with every step she took and with closer inspection she could see the floor was wet. 

It was not water though since that wouldn’t have had this effect but it was too dark to see what it was. Climbing a bit further she came across the remains of a small fire but nothing else of interest. Descending down once again she headed deeper into the castle.

It was brighter at this end with the roof containing more gaps to let the warm sunlight into the damp chill of the castle. She could see more details here too with the monitor screens she felt were rather out of place in the ancient building, the wrecks of old Bastion units, the...

Her gaze shifted to the throne at the end of the hallway as something moved. A black fog was seeping onto the throne, seemingly coming from the cracks in the wall behind it as a figure began to form in front of her.

Reaper soon sat in the throne before her, his usual black coat seeming even darker in the dim light at the end of the hallway. His mask had the same expression as always and a shotgun rested on his lap. What caught her eye most though was what he was holding in one of his hands.

He had a shuriken. Genji’s shuriken.

“Hello Angela” he said in a slow, raspy voice.

She immediately tried to grab the Dragon Blade still strapped to her back in an attempt to defend herself but someone grabbed her from the shadows, locking her arms behind her. Angela had no experience with close combat and couldn’t break the hold she was being held in.

“¿Qué tal?” the voice behind her asked. Angela didn’t understand what they said, but the accent and the mocking tone told her enough. Sombra.

Getting to his feet Reaper advanced while twirling the shuriken in his hand, looking at it briefly before shifting his gaze back to Angela as he stood before her.

“How dare you touch that!?” she screamed at him, a fire in her voice as she didn’t bother trying to hide her hatred for the man. “What did you do to him!?”

“You know, you really shouldn’t have come in here. I’d already taken care of those two agents which you would have known had you been able to see in that dark stairwell.”

Her mind flashed back briefly to the stairs she’d climbed, the sticky liquid on the stairs that she couldn’t see. Looking back the way she’d came she could now see what she’d been standing in, her footprints leaving a bright red trail.

Returning her gaze to Reaper he was now almost right in front of her, the shuriken in his hand being flipped like a coin.

“Drop it! You don’t deserve to touch that!” 

“Considering my bullets already touched his face I don’t think he’s going to mind” he responded with a voice cold as ice.

Angela froze as the words reached her. The last shred of hope that Genji was still alive somewhere taken away from her, and here she stood face to face with his killer.

“No... No... NO!!!”

With a scream she pushed herself backwards into Sombra, causing the assassin to lose her balance and release Angela. Taking hold of the blade again she rushed forward to strike down Reaper.

Surprised by the sudden strength presented by the medic he dodged the attack too late and took a blow to his mask, the white material cracking and splintering under the impact.

No sooner had she landed her blow when Sombra shot her in her right leg, causing her to slightly collapse as she shifted her weight. She couldn’t feel the physical pain with the adrenaline and emotions rushing through her system, but the leg could no longer support her weight. 

Angela grabbed hold of Reaper, intending to strike him down with her other hand when to her surprise he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her in close.

*BANG*

Angela released her grip on Reaper to look down. One of his shotguns was aimed directly at her chest, smoke coming out of it from its shot, and her chest was covered in soot from the gun

“I finished the Shimada off quickly after I’d injured him” Reaper said in a threatening tone. “You will not be receiving the same luxury”. 

He released her and she fell to the ground immediately, landing on her back gasping for air.

“Let’s go” she heard Reaper say and soon two sets of footsteps became fainter and fainter in the distance until the only sounds remaining were the weak cries from the wounded medic.

Her hands feebly brushing at her chest wounds she knew her time was short. Her body armour had caught some of the blow but the damage was still fatal. There was no one that could save her in time now.

She could begin to feel her mind slipping; losing focus of everything around her, wandering memories...

Genji... She’d let him down. Not only had she failed to save him but now she’d failed to stop his killers too, and paid the ultimate price.

It was becoming even harder to breathe as Angela began coughing up blood. She briefly tried to remember what it meant if a patient was coughing up blood, but soon stopped caring.

She’d miss all her friends. Reinhardt with his positive attitude, Ana who basically treated everyone as her own children, grouchy Morrison, and... 

“ANGELA!”

Fareeha. 

Her best friend... Who had trusted her to call for help... She’d let her down...

“I’m... s...orr...y...” Angela whispered even though she knew Fareeha was still too far away to hear it.

As Angela’s vision became darker her final thoughts were of Genji. When he was first brought before her as a mangled wreck, the struggles he’d faced at who he’d become, the moment they confessed their love, their time together in Nepal, and finally the good luck kiss she’d given him when she last saw him.

A tear slid down her cheek as she let out a final breath and her eyes fixed on the ceiling overhead; a single sparrow feather floating amongst the bright dust particles.

“I l...o v...e yo...u... Gen...ji...”

\------------------------------------------  
The hardest part of losing someone  
isn’t having to say goodbye, but rather,  
leaning to live without them.  
Always trying to fill the void,  
the emptiness that’s left inside  
your heart when they go  
\- Unknown  
\--------------------------------  
THE END  
\---------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now hold up there. You’re probably thinking: “What? That’s it? How could you end it on something like that!?” And you’re right. I couldn’t just end it on that. So... I’ve written a little extra piece for you guys to completely finish off ‘Casualty’.
> 
> Enjoy!


	4. Aftermath Continued

*Silence*

Angela drifted in a sea of black. There was no sound. No sensations. No pain.

“...ela....”

A voice... It was faint and she couldn’t tell where it came from, but it made her feel safe. It brought warmth to her still heart.

“...ngel...”

It was getting closer, and becoming clearer.

“...ngela.”

That voice... She knew that voice...

“Angela”

A hand touched her cheek and her eyes flew open to be greeted by brightness all around and a figure in front of her.

“Angela”

“Genji? GENJI!” she flew into him, her arms locking around his neck and refusing to let go. He chuckled and took a tight hold onto her waist, pressing his face against her hair. She cried into his shoulder, smelling a hint of apple blossom in his hair as they embraced.

“You waited for me” she cried happily.

“I could never leave you behind, and I’ll never leave you again”.

\------------------------------------------  
The worst part of life is waiting...  
The best part of life is having someone  
worth waiting for.  
\- Unknown  
\-------------------------------------------  
TRUE END OF CASUALTY  
\------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys there you go.
> 
> Casualty has now come to a close and I do not intend to write any further parts to this story.
> 
> I mostly get inspiration for my stories from songs, and this one was no exception. The main inspiration came from the songs 'Hymn for the Missing' by Red (which is the song Mercy sings in this fanfic) and 'Still Here' from Digital Daggers. If you haven't heard these songs before, I highly recommend you go listen to them.
> 
> Other inspirations included:  
> \- 'Young and Beautiful' by Lana Del Rey  
> \- 'Why' by Rascal Flatts
> 
> If you haven't listened to these songs before I also highly recommend giving them a listen.
> 
> Anyway guys I hope you've enjoyed and I'll see you all in the next fanfiction!


End file.
